ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Omega (Omegaverse)
Ultraman Omega is a Ultra from the Omegaverse, a universe similar to the original ultra universe, but with ultras originated from this universe. He is a rookie in space garrison and was sent to earth to fight the kaijus History He was born just like the others in the land of light, m78. A rookie to the space garrison, he's still a great warrior, even with a silly personality, he's determined to protect the universe. During a training to see which of the members would be qualified to protect planet earth, he was qualified because of his abilities with the elements, even if at the moment he only has fire and water. The father of ultra chose him to be the defender of the earth, so he gave him the omega brace, so that in case he needs a host. After he reached Earth, because of a ultra can only being able to stay in his form for 3 minutes, he needed a host. He saw a human rescued a child from a car accident and dies. After seeing this kind act, he revived and made him his host. The two now fight against everything that threatens the planet. Personality He's the youngest member of the space garrison and because of this, he is usually a childish one and sometimes complains when things do not go his way. Even though he is the youngest, he is considered the most powerful because of his elemental abilities. Usually when fighting, he likes to provoke the enemy by making jokes, many find this unnecessary, but omega uses it as a way to distract the enemy to attack him by surprise, as he considers himself a great strategist, even if most of the time do not usually think before acting. Profile * Time Limit: 3 Minutes. * Hobbies: He usually sleeps after a battle to regain his strength, sometimes to the misery of his host. * Allies: The space garrison, Father of ultra and showa and heisei ultras. * Dislikes: He almost dislikes nothing., but the one he does not like is losing and when someone hurts his friends. Body Features * Omega Crystal: He has a crystal on his forehead and uses it to change form. * Omega Brace: A multi-purpose item granted by Father of Ultra, use to perform various techniques, abilities and to transform into omega. Physical Apparence He's a red ultra with a body and head are similiar to Orb Specium Zeperion, the purple parts are red. He have in his forehead a crystal similiar to tiga's. Transformation To transform, Ryo summons the omega brace, pass his hand over it and it begins to glow red. After that, he raises his arm and shouts "Omega!". His transformation scene begins with an explosion occurring on a black background, followed by flames and omega rises from the flames. Forms - Water= Water Mode Special Moves *'Water Blade': Omega summons a water blade from his brace and cuts the enemy.. *'Water Ball': Omega creates a water ball, throws at the enemy and explodes. But instead of fire, it starts to rain. *'Water Slash': Using his water blade, Omega slashes the enemy like a ninja. - Wind= Wind Mode Special Moves *'Wind Corkscrew': Omega spins like a hurricane human bullet and destroys the enemy by pierce it *'Omega Comfort': The same as Ginga Comfort. *'Wind Meteor Kick': The same as Meteor Kick, but Omega spins like a hurricane before using the Meteor Kick. *'Wind Tornado': Omega spins like a hurricane and throws the enemy into space. - Earth= Earth Mode Special Moves *'Earthquake': Omega steps on the ground and creates an earthquake. *'Ground Slide': Omega slides on the ground and when he arrives at the enemy, he kicks him. *'Rock Smash': Omega picks a big rock and throws at the enemy, smashing him. *'Ground Blast': Omega charges yellow energy in his two hands and shoots a double yellow blast. - Lava= Lava Mode Special Moves *'Lava Eruption': Omega punches the ground and lava begins to fly, falling on the target. *'Volcanic Knuckle': Omega's right fist becomes alva, he runs at the target and punches him several times, ending with a uppercut. *'Lava Dragon': Omega creates 6 lava dragons that rushed at the target, wrap themselves into him and crushes him. *'Vulcan Buster': His powerful attack in this form. Lava begins to flow from his shoulders that to his hands. Then he shoots a "L" lava beam at the target, that burns him and explodes. - Infinity= Infinity Mode Special Moves *'Infinity Flames': Omega shoots a double white flame blast at the target. The flames are more powerful in this form. *'Eternal Water Blade': Omega creates two white blades in his wrist and do a x slash at the target. *'Endless Hurricane': Omega creates several white hurricanes and throws them at the target, that get sucked and throwed away. *'Forever Earth': Omega smash the ground with his fists and creates a powerful earthquake, that throws rocks at the target and a earth wave. *'Unlimited Lava': Omega shoots lava rocks upward that falls in the target, creating several explosions. *'Infinity Elemental Blast': Omega's most powerful attack. It appears behind him a circle with the symbol of each element of him: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lava. The symbol of the infinite appears in front of him, he places his hands on it and the elements are absorbed in the symbol. Then he shoots a red, blue, green, yellow, orange and white beam at the target that destroys him in a big explosion. The attack can destroy even powerful monsters and ultras, but after the use of the attack, Omega reverts back to his normal form and becomes weak. If he uses all of his power in this attack, he reverts back to Ryo. - }} Trivia *Omega's four main forms are based on Ultraman Orb's Orbcalibur elements. *His bracer is a combination of the designs of the Mebius and Knight Brace. *Thanks Furno for the image. Category:Felipexbox2 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Elemental Ultras